


Turn the Party

by Azuwrite, Mattthesexytechnician



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drag Queens, F/M, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, YAS QUEEN, it’s Britney bitch, kylie ren drag queen, work it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattthesexytechnician/pseuds/Mattthesexytechnician
Summary: In this mashup of prompts, Ben Solo is a drag queen in search of whoever has his matching soulmark. When someone touches his mark, bringing it to its completed vibrancy, he’s on a mission to find out who it was.





	Turn the Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceWaffleHouseTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/gifts).



> This is honestly the weirdest mashup lol but we’re in love with it. SpaceWaffleHouseTM shared prompt ideas in TWD, and we decided to take to and shove them together like unmatching puzzle pieces. Enjoy!

 

 

~Disclaimer: this chapter contains moments of a drag show, including lap dancing. Didn’t know if the warning was necessary given the tags, but better to be safe than sorry!~

>•<•>•<•>•<•>•<

 

“Alright bitches, let’s bring the house down tonight!” The confidently masculine voice of Ben's adopted brother, Poe, cheered through a thick layer of makeup and lipstick. 

 

The air in the back of the venue grew humid with rushing bodies cramped into the small space. Drag queens and kings joked loudly amongst themselves in a sea of slipping fake boobs and glittery fabric. 

 

Never in the first ten years of Ben’s life would he have guessed that he would spend as much time as he did dressed as a woman; bouncing in people’s laps, lip syncing songs, wearing fishnet stockings, and swinging a leather whip through the air. 

 

He never would have guessed, yet here he was, curly black wig, skintight leather, high heel shoes, red lipstick, and jiggling ass and tit inserts. All played a part in the caricature he called Kylie Ren: Dominatrix Extraordinaire. 

 

Ben Solo would never tell anyone, but the life of a drag queen worked perfectly to get out his sexual frustration, being that he was a thirty year old virgin. 

 

It wasn’t for a lack of people knocking on his door, women and women alike, but the fact that he had a soulmark etched into his flesh. Call him a romantic, or a loser, but knowing there was somebody out there that would bring vibrancy to the faded tattoo-like pattern that rested high upon his shoulder blade ruled his sex life nonexistent. 

 

Poe had urged him to ‘just get it over with’ and ‘ _ if _ he ever found his soulmate, they wouldn’t hold it against him’. While Ben knew that was true, he didn’t want that with anyone else, he didn’t want to lead anyone on with hopes they’d have a future together, only to have his soulmate show up. 

 

No. Ben would wait as long as it took, because it was nearly impossible to explain to someone without a mark how finding that person would complete their heart. It was as though a piece of him was missing, and he wished to be whole. 

 

The sexually relieving performance of a virgin drag queen would have to continue for the time being, though he wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t stop even if he did find his soulmate. The group of people in the community quickly become like a second family. 

 

“Okay everybody, the show’s about to begin! I need  _ Miss General Huxington _ to get her sexy ass up here to start us off!” Rose always had an incredible way of rounding up all the crazy that was a performance night. 

 

Armitage Hux strutted up the the doorway that would lead to the stage, tight red dress hugging his body. He looked over his shoulder and gave the rest of the crew a sly wink. 

 

“Try to top  _ this _ performance, bitches!” Everyone rolled their eyes in playful annoyance before Rose delivered a urgent smack to his ass, motivating him out the door. 

 

Ben would be the second performance of the night, and he was never a fan of going after Hux, a true professional who had been in drag since he was practically a child. 

 

He waited on deck, trying to calm the racing of his heart amongst the racing of chatter and movement around him. There were a lot of performers that night, as well as stage crew. 

 

Many people brushed by; a graze of skin, bonking of behinds, and occasional resting hands to regain balance. It was a madhouse, but tonight was especially chaotic. 

 

The sudden sensation of a dainty hand rested on his shoulder, a chill crawling across the expanse of his broad torso. Someone must have cracked open a door, thank goodness. The tingling felt good in the heat of the moment, calming and exciting his already thrumming heart all at once. 

 

The hand slid down the tight muscles of his back before fully leaving him, the only indication that anyone had even touched him was the muffled sound of someone saying a quick, “Excuse me, sorry.”

 

“The craziness of backstage!” He responded, though he doubted the person heard his reply, just as he had barely heard their words. 

 

With a roaring of applause and clacking of heels on wood, Hux came back through the door, his performance coming to an end. Money flowed from the front of his dress, as well as... _ other  _ places. 

 

As Hux snuck by with a huge grin on his face, he placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, belting out a, “Break a leg out there, Ren!” Before celebrating with the rest of the performers. 

 

“ _ Miss Kylie Ren _ , it’s your turn to shake that thang!” Rose chirped, signaling for Ben to come to her side. 

 

“ _ Thang? _ Are you kidding me?” Ben teased, chuckling when the young woman’s face scrunched up from the mockery. 

 

“ _ I  _ don’t have to explain my lingo to  _ you _ , Dominatrix Extraordinaire. Now, get out there!” Rose began to shove at him, fiery hands poking and prodding at his back. 

 

“Alright, alright! I’m going!” He took one last second to catch his breath and calm his nerves. 

 

“Don’t worry about Hux, you’ve done this a billion times,” Rose encouraged, “you’ve got this one in the bag.” She winked, brushing off his shoulders. “Now go!”

 

With one last push, Ben strode to center stage, the beginning notes of  _ Womanizer _ thumping over the speakers,  _ his _ song. 

 

As the beat vibrated through his body, familiar with many hours of practice, he finally felt relaxed. He was in his zone, and he was about to slay some bitches. 

 

With a crack of his whip and the gasps of the audience, he began his act, his mouth working on time with the lyrics. 

 

_ Superstar _

_ Where you from, how’s it going? _

_ I know you  _

_ Got a clue, what you doing? _

 

He pulled his whip between his legs, flossing it back and forth as the house went wild, hollering and whistling Witt approval. 

 

_ You can play brand new to _ __  
_ All the other chicks out here _ __  
_ But I know what you are _ _  
_ __ What you are, baby

 

He bent in half, showing off his very large (very fake) breasts. With a quick jiggle, he slowly rose, his body a well-oiled and worked machine of muscle. 

 

_ Look at you _ __  
_ Gettin' more than just a re-up _ __  
_ Baby you _ _  
_ __ Got all the puppets with their strings up

 

He made his way over to a man hanging out with a group of friends, a real douche bag type. His long painted nail pointed in the man's direction, only 99% sure that the lyrics actually represented his lifestyle. 

 

_ Fakin' like a good one _ __  
_ But I call 'em like I see 'em _ __  
_ I know what you are _ _  
_ __ What you are, baby

 

The audience screamed and laughed in delight at the man’s expense, a look of embarrassment playing across his face. With a sarcastic wave, he left the man alone, picking up the paper currency he earned from onlookers as he continued on. 

 

_ Womanizer, woman-womanizer _ __  
_ You're a womanizer _ __  
_ Oh, womanizer, oh _ _  
_ __ You're a womanizer, baby

 

Then the real choreographed magic began, his body swaying, curving, twirling, and working the floor as people lined up and held their hands in the air, awaiting his retrieval of their tribute. 

 

_ You, you, you are _ __  
_ You, you, you are _ __  
_ Womanizer, womanizer _ _  
_ __ Womanizer

 

Through the performance, Ben kept his eyes on the douchebag, taking notice of how the audience went wild and threw money at him as he did so. 

 

_ Boy don't try to front, uh, I _ __  
_ Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah _ __  
_ Boy don't try to front, uh, I _ __  
_ Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah _ __  
_ You got me going _ __  
_ You're oh so charming _ __  
_ But I can't do it _ __  
_ You womanizer _ __  
_ Boy don't try to front, uh, I _ __  
_ Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah _ __  
_ Boy don't try to front, uh, I _ _  
_ __ Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

 

This had to be his most energetic performance to date, an interactive audience was a good audience. Women stood and danced with him as he danced his heart out, fake curls bouncing in a flurry of sass. 

 

The tight leather of his outfit began to overflow with cash, strays lightly fluttering to the ground. To the amusement of the people, he would bend over seductively, shaking his ass as he scooped them up. 

 

_ You say I'm crazy _ __  
_ I got you crazy _ __  
_ You're nothing but a _ _  
_ __ Womanizer

 

Once he rose from his bent position, the spotlight landed on a seated viewer, a classic part of his  _ Womanizer _ act. The hot pink light shone on a frightened woman that...took his breath away. 

 

Through the fear in her eyes, he could see the enticingly warm earthy tones, like a refreshing hike on a cool summer day. As much as he’d love to talk and get to know this stranger, he had to gyrate on her first. 

 

_ Daddy-O _ __  
_ You got the swagger of a champion _ __  
_ Too bad for you _ _  
_ __ You just can't find the right companion

 

He made his way to his hands and knees, crawling slowly toward her, her face reddening further with each stride forward. 

 

With her back against the chair, Ben spread her legs, pulling himself upward between them. She watched his every movement and he took in the way her eyes struggled to look away from the place where his crotch resided. 

 

He closed her legs, taking a gently seat on her lap, legs stretched around her chair. He thrust against her, their eye contact focused and intense, nothing like he’d every experienced before. 

 

Her lips trembled as he continued to grind against her; while he normally hovered right above their laps, he pressed firmly against hers with intent. There seemed to be this mutual understanding that they were both enjoying the experience, a tensity building between their legs, and he was suddenly very thankful for the padding that covered his cock. 

 

The woman let out an airy gasp, and he was certain that the padding didn’t fully hide how he was feeling, as her body quaked under his touch. 

 

He began to worry that she may not be as into it as he had suspected when her body remained tense in the chair, hands still clinging to the sides of her seat. 

 

Suddenly she broke to move, reached into her bra and pulling out...a twenty dollar bill. He reached for it, only to have it pulled away swiftly. His eyes flicked back to hers, something dangerous taking them over. 

 

A coy smile lit up her face before she placed the bill between her teeth.

 

_ Damn.  _ She wasn’t playing around. 

 

With a grin, Ben leaned forward, lips aching to make contact. Their eyelashes fluttered in unison, the natural need to be shut obvious as the static in the air between them intensified. 

 

As he bit down on the bill, his heart felt as though it would explode from his already constructed chest. The tips of their lips touched briefly and he could swear she let out a slight growl. 

 

_ Holy fuck. Is this girl real? _

 

He didn’t want to pull away, he honestly wanted to push forward, but the show must go on. With that thought in mind, he retreated, pulling the twenty with him as he slid from her lap. 

 

The audience was a hot mess, not that Ben had noticed. Though he was being showered in money, his mind never left the girl. He tried to keep his eyes from wandering back to her, but the occasional slip up was imminent. With each glance, he was greeted with an enthusiastic wave, she knew what she did to him and she was enjoying it far too much. 

 

His act came to an end and he made his way back to his friends, a group hug of pure chaos welcoming him. They sang him compliments and asked him how much money he made, curious about his haul. 

 

By the end of the night he had wiped away his makeup and changed into a comfy T-shirt and sweats, seated at a back table as he counted out his earnings. 

 

_ Damn _ . The money that lay before him had to be the most he has ever made in one night, more than Hux had made that night. 

 

“Dang, Solo. You rocked it tonight! Good job,” Hux complimented as he peered over Ben’s shoulder at the piles of cash. 

 

“Thanks, same goes for you, pal.” Ben patted his friend’s arm. 

 

Hux headed out for the night and only a few other members and cleanup crew stayed behind. Ben’s eyes rose, searching for his brother. Poe stood casually talking to a man he didn’t recognize. 

 

Ben snorted,  _ talk _ was a generous word. There was no doubt in his mind that he was planning on getting in the shmuck’s pants. That’s Poe, what’re you gonna do?

 

Then, something caught his eyes, something familiar. It was  _ her,  _ the girl he had just gotten strangely intimate with. He had hoped he would get to see her after the show, but didn’t see her once the room emptied. 

 

The girl was helping pack up equipment, she must be new to the setup crew. Ben snuck up quietly behind her, trying not to get too hot and bothered as her shirt slid up her back slightly, revealing a perfect set of gorgeously tanned hips. 

 

Ben bit his lip before speaking, “Quite the show tonight, huh?”

 

It took all he had not to bust out laughing when she jumped frantically, completely startled by the sudden sound of his deep voice. 

 

She turned in a panicked search, tendrils of chestnut hair whipping around as she took in Ben’s towering form. 

 

The surprise was quickly replaced with some form of relief when a warm smile spread across her pretty pink lips. 

 

_ Cool it, Solo.  _

 

“Quite the show indeed. So, you’re the  _ Kylie Ren _ who dry humped my lap.” She crossed her arms, eyebrow raised in amusement. 

 

The dorky grin on Ben’s face faded. Had she not enjoyed it? “Oh...um...yes. That was me. Sorry about that.”

 

_ Shit.  _

 

“I’m not.”

 

His head shot up, eyes carefully examining the fine creature that stood so confidently before him. She was a naughty angel sent from heaven to drive his nutsack crazy. 

 

“This was my first time to a drag show, though it’s a lot to take in, I rather enjoyed myself...and the little dance you did.”

 

Ben was at a loss for words, the only thing his body was willing to do was step closer to her. It almost felt like words weren’t necessary, like the chemistry between them was more than enough. 

 

They were so close now, chests heaving with adrenaline as they stared deeply into each other’s eyes. 

 

“Do...do I know you from somewhere? It feels like I’ve…”

 

“Known you all my life,” he finished her thought. 

 

Her eyes widened, it was like they were connected by some invisible bond, two strangers who only met that night. It shouldn’t feel like this, like the tether between them has been leading them to this moment, right?

 

“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.”

 

The girl smiled softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m not afraid.”

 

“Of course not,” Ben replies reassuringly. 

 

They both stood there, staring, but it didn’t feel awkward. Whatever was going on between them felt completely natural, like…

 

_ Finding my other half? No way… _

 

“Oh!” She gasped out suddenly, “I never got your name! How rude of me. My name’s Rey.” She wiped the sweat from her hand onto her pants before extending it to him, and he still found it charming. 

 

“Welcome to the crew, Rey. I’m Ben. If you need anything, anything at all, I’m happy to help.”

 

Though he had always found his smile...unflattering, her expression seemed to brighten every time he did so. Sounds like he needs to do more smiling, shouldn’t be too hard with Rey around. 

 

“I might have to take you up on that, Ben. May want to give me your number, in case I have any questions that need answered during the night.”

 

He could feel the muscles in his face working overtime, the twitching beneath the skin's surface probably made him look like a psycho about to snap. 

 

“Any time of the night. I’m just a phone call or text away.  _ Whatever  _ you need,” he offered, numbers fully exchanged. 

 

Was it the confidence and clear interest she had in him that was causing him to be just as bold as she was? Or maybe it was the closeness that seemed to be blooming between them?

 

“Well, I ought to be heading out, but it was really nice meeting you, Ben.” She began to back away slowly, her eyes not wanting to leave his. “Come on, Finn. Time to go home,” she called out to the guy Poe had been talking to. 

 

Ben couldn’t help the smile that stretched his lips knowing that his brother wasn’t getting laid tonight. He didn’t think the smile could get bigger until he saw the obvious disappointment on Poe’s face. 

 

Finn formed his hand into the shape of a phone, bringing it up to his ear as he mouthed ‘call me’ over his shoulder at his new  _ friend _ . Arm in arm, Rey and Finn exited the building in a fit of giddy giggling. 

 

“Sorry you won’t be getting laid tonight,” Ben apologized, no sincerity to his voice. 

 

“As much as I would have loved to tap that...I don’t mind. I think we really connected.”

 

_ Connected? Poe? _

 

Ben’s brows rose in shock at his brother’s statement. He never expected to hear something so genuine from him. He always figured Poe would forever be single and banging into the sunset. When you find  _ the _ one, they say. 

 

“You and be both, buddy.”

 

>•<•>•<•>•<•>•<•>•<

 

When Ben got home he was on cloud nine, he couldn’t stop thinking about the girl with the stunning freckles and the lap he had made love to. Rey. He couldn’t wait to get to know her. 

 

[](https://ibb.co/h7v6tjk)

Was it too much?  _ Nah _ . He was feeling good about this, butterflies tickling his insides, something he wasn’t familiar with. 

 

To take his mind of things and calm his nerves, Ben rose from his bed to change into his pajamas. He pulled the shirt over his head, his rippling muscles flexing with the motion. 

 

He grabbed the shirt he planned to wear, standing before the full-body mirror, glancing quickly and instinctively at his reflection before focusing on the task at hand. 

 

He froze, what he had seen finally catching up with his brain. It couldn’t be. His head shot up while he turned his back toward the mirror. 

 

The hardly noticeable, faded starry pattern that had been part of him all his life was now brilliant in color, a purple and blue galaxy taking its place. That meant…

 

An unexpected tear ran down Ben’s face, he couldn’t take his eyes off of it. It was like a freshly inked tattoo; vibrant and beautiful. It meant that he had come into contact with his soulmate, that they had touched the space where the soulmark rested. 

 

He brought a shaky hand to his mouth, completely overwhelmed with emotion and shock. His soulmate had touched him today, though he didn’t yet know who they were, they came into contact. 

 

The thought brought a sobbing smile to his face, he always hoped he’d find his soulmate, but feared he never would. 

 

Wiping away the tears, he threw the shirt back onto his dresser, deciding he would likely spend the whole night staring at his proud marking. A fire of determination raged inside, he had a mission now, and he wouldn’t stop till he found his person. 

 

Just then, his phone buzzed and he looked at it quizzically. Who could be messaging him this late?

 

... _ Rey! _

 

[](https://ibb.co/L5bJM8t)

Reading over the message, he couldn’t help the nauseating swirl of guilt in his gut. His brain racked over every minute of his night with hope that she had touched his mark even once. 

 

Each minute that passed brought his spirit down, he  knew she hadn’t touched him there. Rey wasn’t his soulmate, even when his instincts had told him otherwise. 

 

With a sigh, Ben set his phone down on his nightstand, deciding it best to not reply for the time being. He had spent his whole life dedicated to finding his soulmate and giving himself wholly to them, and he wasn’t about to start. 

 

Though he felt bad, he knew he was making the right choice. There was somebody waiting for him out there, and he would find them. 

 

“I’m sorry Rey,” he muttered, before silencing his phone and walking back to his mirror, sappy smile glued to his face

**Author's Note:**

> What did everyone think? We had so much fun writing this! We hope everyone enjoyed as much as we did!


End file.
